Talk:U.S. Army Rangers
Motto I don't have an account, so I won't make the change, but "Rangers Lead the Way" isn't the motto of the Rangers as the article indicates- it's just a really popular saying. The actual, official bona fide motto is Sua Sponte, Latin for 'Of Their Own Accord.' Thinking that this page has been copied and pasted from Wikipedia, but I am unsure. :It is. If you look in this history, find out when it was made, and look in the history on Wikipedia for the same date, it is exactly the same. I am not sure what we should do with this at this point. Maybe we should only put the current intro and put that it has content from Wikipedia. Then we could add our own synopsis of the US Army Rangers in the Call of Duty Series. Members Keating isn't a Ranger. He's a Marine Officer that died when his Cobra was shot down in Shock and Awe in Call of Duty 4. Why is he listed under members? 17:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Because he IS a member of the Rangers. You can see him in S.S.D.D.. If you're still in doubt, he even has his own page. Sgt. S.S. 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ranks Shouldn't we put the ranks of the rangers in the list? DEathgod65 18:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) new het im new i need fireds my acount name is murderman189 so add me and how is the map pack i going to get is in 2 weeks. You shouldn't use talk pages to advertise yourself like that. Use the blogs or forums. And sign your posts. Ant423 16:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Announcer. Who is the announcer? Can we clean up the speculation and confirm whether it is Col. Marshall or Dunn or Foley or "a Ranger in Team Player"? We want to place announcers for every faction by the way (in trivia or faction info) 10:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dave? Why is the name 'Dave' written down among the list of known rangers? 16:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dave is a Ranger heard in Team Player mentioned by name. Cpl. Wilding 16:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Frost? Why does Frost keep getting listed as a Ranger? He is listed as a member of Delta Force in all gameplay videos, not as Rangers/Delta. The 'source' for his supposed Ranger status is a video game blog page. Unless Bowling or someone else from IW comes out and says that he is a Ranger, or that there is a campaign that lets you play as Frost before joining Delta, then there's no reason to have him listed as one. XavierGTR 08:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Might actually be 7th Infantry instead of Rangers. In Black Ops 2, the American soldiers fighting about in the streets of Panama City are not even stated as being U.S. Army Rangers! But maybe the US 7th Infantry Division. In real life, the 7thID were the majority of soldiers who wore the "Rag-tops" on their helmets. Inthezone90 (talk) 10:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup Do we still need that template? I skimmed over it and it seems fine so far. 18:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) In "Suffer with me" the US soldiers are referred to multiple times as Navy Seals, and never as rangers. CptRapiesa (talk) 04:00, April 27, 2014 (UTC) US Army Rangers motto Hello everyone first of all. I can't help but notice the motto for the Rangers is listed as Rangers lead the way, but it actually is Of Their Own Accord. Shouldn't we change that? Rocko12Man12 (talk) 09:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia both are correct. 11:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC)